I Will Move On
by Opalbrat
Summary: After 8 years Kagome has Finally had enough of Inuyasha running to Kikyo. With help from Sango she decides to go see if Koga will be any better for her. This puts Inuyasha back into the dog house with his frinds who refuse to tell him where she has gone.
1. Chapter 1

"Title"

**Thoughts**

_ Flashbacks_

_**Flashback thoughts**_

**I can't believe he did it again. You would think that as many times as he has done this in the past I would get it through my head that he wants Kikyo and not me. But seriously does he think we don't notice when he gets up in the middle of the night and leaves to go to her? I wish I didn't love him… that I didn't feel this way every time I saw him, thought of him, heard him or smelled him…ok even to me that sounds gross. I wish I could just get over him!** I look at the door. **Should I try and find him to make sure Kikyo does not drag him to hell? **I shake my head at myself. **He would probably like that, seeing as how even after we defeated Narku three years ago we still didn't get all of the jewel shards together. **I continue to look out the door. **He would probably just accuse me of spying on him again. But still it is only three days till the full moon and I know how vulnerably he is then….**

I look around the hut that Kaede had given me after tiring of us always bunking in her hut. This helps because I seem to be gathering quite a band of people around me. There was a bunk for each of the people who had come to mean so much to me over the years. In the eight years since I meet them we had all changed in some way or another. Sango with her lovely brown hair and coffee colored brown eyes while no having changed in appearance she had become a lot easier going. Miroku no longer has to worry about being killed if his perverted thoughts make their way to his hands. As a matter of fact Miroku still looks the same with his shoulder length black hair slung back in a low ponytail and his dancing violet eyes, no longer groups random women or asks them to bear his children. That is not to say that he quite his pervert ways all together, he just focus that and his grouping on the Demon Slayer who has captured his heart. **He says it happened the moment that he laid eyes on Sango, but I know it happened when she knocked him to the ground for grabbing her ass. I guess it was no surprise to learn that Miroku had finally proposed while I was gone a month back. I am glad that their wedding day is approaching fast… **I look over at the couple who had moved their bunks together and were snuggled up together laying their heads on Kirara's warm cream colored belly. Kirara had grown a lot in the last eight years too but other than that had stayed her sweet loving self. Shippo on the other hand has changed the most, gone is the cute little four year old that so captured my heart that I had adopted him in this era. His cute baby fox tail, fur and ears are now gone replaced by sleek ears, tail and darker fur. He had shot up a couple of more feet and has even begun to master his fox demon powers.

My mind begins to wonder to the people who are absent from the group. My rival Kikyo has not changed over the years…**Well being dead** **kind of does that to you. **From there my mind wonders to InuYasha, all the years of fighting Naraku had turned his body into a woman's midnight fantasy. His puppy ears were still their sexy although they had become a little sleeker and he could hear things from a greater distance now. His claws have started to become longer and more lethal when he is mad. His beautiful amber eyes now have a few laugh lines around them, while he is still his cranky mean self most of the time he now will let loose and joke and laugh with the group instead of sitting to the side and watching like he use too.

I run my hands through my hair and over my dark blue tank top and cotton sleeping shorts in frustration. **There is no way I am going to be able to go back to sleep now. **I head outside and sit under a tree and stair up at the stars in the night sky. I let the piece of the moment take over. A noise to my right snaps my head in that direction.** Well it is about time!**

"You finally see enough of Kikyo and decide to come back and get some sleep?" I ask casually.

"I am not sure InuYasha would be happy to know that you are out here all alone and unprotected." **His voice can still send shivers down my back after all these years! **My eyes widen as Sesshoumaru steps out into the moonlight. **Even he has changed since I meet him all those years ago.** He is still unbelievable sexy in a leave me alone or you will regret it kind of way but I works for him. **He looks so much like Inuyasha now that it hurts my heart to look at him.** **Except for his Inu marks that are always visible on him they could be twins now. He has become a decent guy since Rin entered his life. **"Besides I don't think Rin would like me visiting Kikyo do you." He asks with a grin.

"Where is Rin anyway?"

"Knowing her she will be here at any moment." He looks over his shoulder and before my eyes I see his face lights up as he hears her and then as we both see her as a beautiful girl with long brown hair, very light brown eyes and a short brown and white kimono comes into view.

"Hi Kagome!" She says. **Wow I still can not get over how beautiful she has become in the years since I meet her, even her voice sounds beautiful like shrine bells to me. Just look at how she tamed the beast.** I glance at Sesshomaru and catch him staring at Rin with love in his eyes. ** Wish I had someone to look at me like that.**

"Hey Rin. Did Sesshomaru try and leave you at home again?" I smile at her.

"Yeah you would think by now that he would know it was pointless. I guess he will never learn that lesson though." She says as she smiles up at Sesshomaru. He winks at her causing her to blush and turn back to me with a laugh. "So where is Inuyasha? I want to…" I try to hide the quick gasp that the name brings out of me, but Rin has already heard me. I try to smile at her but it slips and I can fell my happy mood begin to fade. "Don't tell me…Did he go to Kikyo again?" She gives me the look that all my friends have begun to adopt about this subject. Her eyes are full of sadness for me and hope that he will finally realize what he is doing to me. I sigh.

** I really hate that look. I know they mean the best but…** "Looks that way." I try to sound casual but I can tell she is not buying it anymore than I am.

"He does realize how close it is to the full-moon right?"Sesshomaru asks getting the evil glow in his eyes that we all know so well, the one he has when he is planning something that can not be good. Rin whorls around to face him her hands going to her hips. **I guess his tone must have alerted Rin. I think I will let her take care of this for me. **I sit back and watch the show.

"You don't have to sound all evil about it. Remember you two made up." She tosses her hair over her shoulder giving away just how agitated she really is.

"Oh I remember the deal you got me to agree. That does not mean that I can let him get to the shards before I do." He yells at her. **I think that is my Que.**

"Later guys." I wavy as I head into my hut but I can tell neither of them have heard me take my leave.

3 Days Later…

"Kagome, I don't see how you put up with this."

"Sango, what else can I do? Go home? You know I can't. That would mean leaving all of you not just that pig headed jerk. I can't do that to Shippo." I look out across the meadow at my adopted son. I smile as I watch him sneak up behind Miroku and steal his staff. ** He will never change in that respect. ** I hear him giggle as Miroku reacts the same way he always does. I glance back at the woman who has became the sister I never had and we smile. "Besides I gave up on Inuyasha a long time ago. Who knows I may even find another guy someday soon."

"That would serve his ass right." She looks at me and I can tell that she believes my story about as much as I do. "Oh yeah Koga was by here when you went home the last time. He says that he misses his woman and that it has been over a year since he got to see you." ** Not this again. I thought I had stopped him from saying things like that about me. **

"It has been a year since I saw Koga last hasn't it. Wow the time flies. I just never have the time to go see him anymore. I guess being a powerful wolf demon leader and a powerful milko doesn't really allow us the time to spend on our friendship." **Now that I think about it I really do miss him.**

"Well he said he would be back by in a few weeks to check and see if you were back yet." She gives me a sly look. "You could always take Kirara and Shippo and go see him for a while. It might even do you some good."

"I don't know…" movement catches my eye. I look over and see InuYasha and Kikyo walking through the forest together towards my hut. **What the hell! **InuYasha's amber eyes being so much darker than normal tells me that the full moon that will happen tonight is already beginning to take effect on him. **I so cannot deal with this! ** I spin around and walk into my hut. "I think your right about my going away for a while." I look over at Sango who has followed me into my hut. She sees how mad I am and decides to wait for me to talk first. "Will you go and get Shippo for me and tell Kirara what we will be doing." I watch her as she nods her head and walks out the door. I begin to grab cloths for me and Shippo for a few days then stuff them into two knapsacks. Shippo comes running into the hut just as I finish packing our cloths for the trip.

"Are you going home again so soon?" he asks me as his ears droop. I turn around and smile at him. ** How could I ever leave someone who loves me and would miss me this much?**

"No. You and I are going to take a vacation like a normal family." I ruffle his hair affectionately. "Can you think of anything you else you may need. I have your clothes already packed." I can't help but laugh at the look of pure delight on his face.

"Nope. When is everyone else going to pack? When do we leave?" He asks so fast that his words run together.

"Well you see we are the only ones going so there is no need for the others to pack." **Hope this does not crush his hopes. **I notice that he is so excited that he can hardly stand still.

"Really, just you and me?"

"You bet!" With that he rushes over and grabs his knapsack and my hand. When we immerge from the hut I see InuYasha and Miroku talking in low voices as Kikyo and Kaede talk a little ways away from the guys. My heart breaks into a million pieces. ** This can only mean one thing. InuYasha finally proposed to her. ** We make it to Kirara and Sango without me even noticing. 

"So what is going on over there?" I ask.

"I think InuYasha is trying to get Kikyo…"

"Never mind I don't want to know." I interrupt. I turn to Shippo. "Why don't you hand me your bag and go give Kaede a hug, Miroku too. Who knows how long we will be away for?" He hands me his bag. ** Don't let InuYasha know what you are doing. **"Just don't tell them we are leaving, okay. Sango will tell them after we head out. I look at Sango and catch her slit nod. I add in a side whisper "You know how InuYasha is. He will have a fit if we try and take a break from looking for the shards**."**

"Okay." He winks at me and runs off in that direction.

"Sango help me hurry up and get these on Kirara while they are too busy to notice." We hurry and put the bags on Kirara's back. "Sango please wait till we are out of sight to tell them. I know you already know this but don't tell InuYasha where I am going. She gives me a hard look but I can see the laughter twinkling in her eyes. I climb up a Kirara's back in front of the bags hoping to hide the bags from sight, by this time Shippo is back and climbing up in front of me.

"I even gave InuYasha a hug bye." He tells me in a whisper. "I told him that we had to go pick herbs like we always do." This admission makes me smile.

"You are such a smart boy." I tell him lovingly. I watch as he puffs up with pride. "Ok, Kirara we are ready. Bye Sango. Give Miroku and Kaede a hug for me. Tell them that we will be back soon. Love ya!" I say as Kirara begins to rise. Miroku looks up and waves to me and Shippo, the look in his eyes tells me he already knows what is happening. I smile and wavy back. I fight the tears till we are high enough that only Shippo will be able to tell, a single tear runs down my cheek. "Ok, Kirara take us to Koga."


	2. Chapter 2

"Title"

**Thoughts**

_ Flashbacks_

_**Flashback thoughts**_

As I walk out of the forest the smell of home makes its way to me on the breeze. I smell the people of the village, food but more importantly my family. **Thank the Kamis that the full moon has not began to affect my senses yet.** I see Shippo running away from Miroku who is trying to get his staff back and Kirara chasing after him and it makes me smile. ** I never knew they would become such important parts of my family. **I continue to look around my eyes flying over the meadow and village being drawn to one hut more than the others, my heart skips a beat. **There she is…She didn't go home after all. Great now I don't have to go drag her back. I hope this plan works! **I try and hide my smile. ** Can't let them know how much they mean to me. **She looks up and her eyes lock on Kikyo who is walking beside me. **Here it comes…This is going to hurt. **I watch as she spins around and heads into her hut. ** Wonder what has gotten in to her? Normally she would have sat me till I couldn't move. Oh well, I will find out what is going on with her later.**

"Hey Miroku, can I talk to you?" I ask him loudly with a smile then I turn to Kikyo. "Kikyo, why don't you go talk to Kaede about our plan?"

"Ok." Her voice is just as unemotional as always but I can see the excitement hidden in her eyes. She makes it to her sister who is not that far from where we are standing just as Miroku finds his way to me. I have to suppress a smile as I catch sight of the staff that he is now holding.

"Hey InuYasha. What's up?" He gives ne a funny look. "Why are you smiling?"

**Just tell him the plan and get it over with. **"Well I have a plan to find the shards faster then we have been." **I hope he will hear me out. I need him to be on my side when we take this plan to Kagome. Kami knows that I will need all the help I can get to convince her. ** "Well I was thinking a few days ago that if we had two people in our group who could detect shards that we could find them easier and faster. It would also help us when Kagome gets mad and goes home because we wouldn't have to wait on her or have me go and get her." I stop as the horrified look on Miroku's face finally gets through to me. Out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of Sango talking in a whisper to Shippo. ** What are they up too? **Shippo turns around and runs into the hut. **What is going on over there? **"Miroku, do you know if anything is wrong over there?"

"What? After you just talked about bringing Kikyo along with our group, and do not act like that is not what you were talking about either. You want to flip over to being worried about Lady Kagome! That is baka, even for you! Do you honestly think that she would be ok with this, do you even care?" His eyes are almost popping out of his head and his face is getting redder by the minute. **Of course I care! I just can't let them know that. **

"What is so baka about wanting to get the shards before my brother or some other demon can… If that means we need two people to find the shards I think that we should do it!" I glance up as hear footsteps come running in our direction and catch sight of Shippo as he goes past us, I watch as he hugs Kaede.** She is going home, I know it. He always gets this upset when she goes back to her time no matter how long she will be there for. But wait he isn't crying so that can't be it. He must just be worried that she was upset. **I turn back towards Miroku because I don't want the others to see the relief on my face.** Best to wait till Shippo goes back to playing because he would like nothing better than to run and tell Kagome before I can get some support from Miroku and Kaede. ** I watch as he turns around and instead of going to play in the meadow to play he moves towards us. He stops in front of Miroku and I hide a smile as he tugs on Miroku's robes.

"Miroku!"He waits patiently for Miroku to look at him. "You got to bend down so I can give ya a hug bye." That wipes the smile from my face. **Where the hell is he planning on going? ** I watch as Miroku slowly bends down without a question hugs the boy with a smile. I have to hide my smile as they quickly give each other a kiss on the cheek. **Wonder when these two became so close? **Then her smell hits me… she was standing with Sango, they look as if they have been standing there for a while. ** Something is going on! **I watch as Shippo starts to walk away but then he turns back around and runs up to me, we stair at each other for a few seconds. "InuYasha you got to bend down too." My eyes widen in shock. **What? Surely he is not about to hug me! I mean we are a family at least to me we are but he never tries to hug me.** Suddenly memories of all the times that I was left out of the round of hugs when something had happened to the group have my ears dropping briefly.

"Why?"

"Cause me and Kagome are going to go pick herbs and you may not be here when we get back."

"…ok runt." I bend down and awkwardly hug him to my surprise he kisses my cheek as well.

"Bye see ya later." With that I watch as he runs over to join Kagome and climbs up in front of her. I watch as Kirara slowly rises into the air, out of the corner of my eye I see Miroku waves bye to her. **She is leaving without saying bye! She must really be mad at me.** I watch her as smiles and waves back as Kirara just continues to rise higher and higher into the air. Suddenly I smell something that always sets me heart to pounding. Tears and not just any body's tears but Kagome's tears, I catch sight of the tear drop as it falls through the sky and lands at my feet. **She is crying and when she cries either I get sat or she goes home. She wouldn't go home now! She has Shippo with her and I know she has not found a way to take him through with her yet. Please don't let leave and send Kirara back with Shippo… **I am so lost in thought that it takes me a while to notice Sango is now beside Miroku with his arm around her. I scan the sky for a sign of Kirara. **She went in the opposite direction than the well. Maybe I am over reacting? **Kirara is no longer in sight and I am starting to get nervous.

"InuYasha you were saying?" Miroku had a smirk on his face. Sango on the other hand looks smug but very upset.

"Look if you don't like that plan then we have a backup plan too." **Kami, why do I have to do this in front of Sango? She will kill me. Oh well… here goes. **"We could send Kikyo through the well so Kagome can stay and find the shards with us and not have to worry about her family and school." I look at the ground and wait for doomsday to happen. After a minute of total silence I glance up at Miroku and Sango who were looking at each other in shock.

"You would choose to send Kikyo away and keep Kagome?" Sango asks in shock.

"What do you think Sango?"I yell in frustration. **Why would she ask that…?**

"I think that this is what Kikyo wants not you! Let me get this straight…"

"Sango, why was she crying?" The words are wrenched from my soul and I can see it on Sango's face that I have shocked her. **I have to find her… see if she is ok… I hate it when she cries.**

"Why do you think?" she snaps at me.

"I don't know that is why I asked you." I snap back.

"Well your plan doesn't matter now because Kagome is going away for a while and she doesn't want you to know where." She snaps at me. **What!**Just as the words leave her mouth Kaede and Kikyo join the group.

"Kagome doesn't want InuYasha to know what?" asks Kaede.

"That she and Shippo are leaving for a few weeks for a vacation here in this era since Shippo cannot go through the well. Seeing as how she is upset she chose to go ahead and leave now." She says as she glairs at me.

"Why did you let her leave?" I scream at her. **How am I gonna be able to find her. The full moon will rise in about 3 hours and there is no way that I can find her before then.**

"Maybe because I am tired of you hurting her over your obsession with Kikyo. She deserves better than that, she deserves a guy who will love her and only her not one who can't decide if he likes her let alone loves her. So I let her go off in this era on vacation to try and meet a man who might actually care about her."

"Are you baka? I know exactly how I feel about her. I know that I don't deserve her but I know that she makes my life better and I can't make it through a day without her." I glair at her. "Do you ever wonder where I go when she is gone? Do you not ever wonder why I am gone for as long as she is?"

"Actually we all thought that you went to Kikyo." she snaps at me.

"No, Sango I went to Kagome. I would watch over her during the day and sleep outside her window at night. Why do you think I would let you all force me to go and get her if I didn't want her back with me… with us?" ** How can they not see how I feel about her? How can she not see it? **"I would come back here for a few hours each day while she was in school just so you all wouldn't notice."

"Actually Sango, InuYasha told me a long time ago that he would not go to hell with me. He only comes to see me now because he feels sorry for me." She looks at me without emotion. **How does she know that? **"I can tell that is why you come to me even if you don't want to voice it." She turns back to my friends and tries to smile at them. "InuYasha told me that he wants to be with Kagome because she gave him the two things that I never could." They stare at her with blank expressions and she sighs. "She accepted and loves him as a hanyo and she gave him a family… all of you."

I feel my face begin to turn red. **Why is she telling them all of this? She knew how hard it was for me to tell her this.** "Kikyo just shut up," They all look at me as if I had just grown two heads. "See you guys when I said that we could send Kikyo through I meant that she could go to school for Kagome and watch over her family. Not by pretending to be Kagome but by going to her time and getting a job at the shrine her family owns and going to her school." I stare at the ground so they won't notice my blush. When I look up I see the crushed look on Sango's face…** This can't be good. **"Why are you looking at me like that Sango?"

"I made a promise to Kagome before she left…I didn't know how you felt." She looks to Miroku for help. He only smiles at her encouragingly at her. "I am sorry I can't tell you where she went. She wants to be alone for a while and this was the only way she could take Shippo with her and still get away from here." She looks at me sadly. "I hope you can understand." **Understand that I may lose her forever… that she may fall in love with some man or even worse some demon. Wait a minute…Koga he will be able to help me find her. Hell I would even try and be friends with him if I thought it would help me get Kagome back.**

"I got to go." I start to walk away.

"InuYasha wait!" I stop and glace back at Miroku who is hurrying forward. "Sango is very sorry, you know that right. You and Kagome are both a part of her family now and she only wants you both to be happy. Kagome is like a sister she never had and you are the man Kagome has loved for a while now, Sango knows you are the only way for Kagome to be happy." **At least she loves me for now…**


End file.
